<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The María Gang by Wannabe_Etymologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642133">The María Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Etymologist/pseuds/Wannabe_Etymologist'>Wannabe_Etymologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The María Gang Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hanging Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Etymologist/pseuds/Wannabe_Etymologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The four Marías only really knew each other in passing. Split between classes, and further split between friend groups, it was difficult to form a friendship — but arbitrary boundaries are arbitrary, and therefore, nothing could stop them.</p><p>Or whoever thought it would be funny to stick them all in the same group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Four Marías</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The María Gang Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The María Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am going purely off of Vibes™ for the other threes' characterizations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[23:46] HELLO!!!</strong>
</p><p>No response. María was beginning to grow impatient.</p><p>The rational part of her knew it was almost midnight. The rest of her, on the other hand, wanted to wait just a few more minutes for a response.</p><p>She glanced at the clock. Correction: it was <em>after</em> midnight - 1:03.</p><p><em>Come on</em>, she thought. <em>I didn't bribe all those people for nothing.</em></p><p>Another minute passed. 1:04.</p><p>
  <em>Then again, maybe they're too smart to respond to an unknown number.</em>
</p><p>(They probably were, honestly. Or sleeping.)</p><p><em>. . . Maybe I should come back in the morning. It</em> is<em> after midnight.</em></p><p>She sighed - and, right as she went to plug in her phone, it pinged.</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown Number, 1:06] Who are you?</strong>
</p><p>Giddy, almost, and completely oblivious to the fact that she'd forgotten to save their <em>names</em>, María sat up and shot them a reply.</p><p>
  <strong>[1:06] I'm María!! From class A!</strong>
</p><p>It took the unknown number a bit to respond.</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown Number, 1:08] The redheaded one?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[1:08] Yep, that's me!! And you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown Number, 1:09] <b>José María</b></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[<b>José María</b>, 1:09] Why are you texting me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[1:10] I bribed some people for your numbers</strong>
</p><p>A beat passed.</p><p>
  <strong>[<b>José María, </b>1:12] Numbers? Plural?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[1:13] Yep!! You and two other <b>Marías!!</b></strong>
</p><p>Another beat passed.</p><p>
  <strong>[<b>José María, </b>1:15] I'm going to bed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Unknown Number, 1:15] GO TO SLEEP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[<b>José María, 1:15] G'night</b></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>[25:15] Good night!!!</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>[Unknown Number, 1:16] Wait who are you guys</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>